Footsteps
by Peachula
Summary: Catherine Turner was the only one to hear the voices that night. She’d been waiting to hear them for years. The Black Pearl was back...RR
1. The Black Pearl

AN: This is my first attempt at a PotC fic. I hope it doesn't suck. Don't be too hard on me! (And if you like Harry Potter, check out my HP fics!)  
  
Disclaimer: I own.nothing but the plot and Catherine so far. :)  
  
Chapter One-The Black Pearl  
  
Catherine Turner was the only one to hear the voices that night. She'd been waiting to hear them for years.  
  
Since she was a small child, Catherine had been waiting for The Black Pearl to come back. Her mother and father had told her the story of the last time it had come 'round, and all that happened after. They made it seem like a great adventure...one that Catherine would have loved to go on.  
  
So when she heard the songs of drunken pirates coming from outside her window, she knew tonight was the night. She also knew they wouldn't be here for long. Probably just long enough to get drunk off their asses.  
  
Catherine wasted no time. She got out of bed, careful not to make and noise to awake her parents in the next bedroom. She really didn't want to get caught by either her mother or father before she could see The Black Pearl. So she put on her slippers and pulled on her robe as she tiptoed to her bedroom door.  
  
She pulled open her door, praying that for once it wouldn't omit the loud squeak that it usually did. No such luck. The noise was long and loud, and Catherine was sure it would wake her father, a very light sleeper. But by some twist of fate it didn't, and Catherine was able to escape her room.  
  
She crept quickly yet silently down the staircase. The voices were becoming louder and louder, and by the time she reached the door she was able to understand what they were singing. She recognized the tune right away. She'd caught her mother humming it many times throughout her childhood.  
  
"Yo ho yo ho, a pirates life for me!" A few of them sang as Catherine pulled open the door and slipped out, closing it softly behind her.  
  
She hid in the shadows until the three men, or "pirates" (They really didn't look like pirates in Catherine's opinion.), passed her by. They were headed to the local pub. It was open at all hours of the night, and Catherine was sure it would be crowded tonight.  
  
Once the coast was clear, Catherine ran out from the shadows. She continued running happily towards the docks, dodging a person or two along the way. She was finally going to get her first glimpse of The Black Pearl, the ship she'd heard so much about. At least she hoped it was The Black Pearl. Would she be angry if it wasn't! All of this waiting for some other pirate ship with no history.That would be awful.  
  
But when she caught site of those sails, almost so black that they blended in with the darkness of the night, she knew it could be none other than The Black Pearl. She smiled happily and began to walk closer to get a better look at this pirate ship. She knew that she had to sneak on. She couldn't let The Black Pearl come and go for the first time in 14 years and not see how it looks from the inside!  
  
~  
  
There was no guard on the docks. Why would there be, at 3:30 in the morning? Ships normally didn't dock at this ungodly hour.  
  
But The Black Pearl is anything but normal.  
  
Catherine had minimal trouble getting aboard. She did have quite the scare when a cat came running out from behind a pile of boxes, but she quickly recovered and continued to climb aboard.  
  
It was just as beautiful inside as it was out. Catherine admired the deck, walking around slowly, taking everything in. She stopped on the other side and decided to just admire the ocean for a few moments before heading back home.  
  
Her gaze was broken when an angry female voice came from behind her. "Who are you?" It snapped.  
  
Catherine gasped and spun around. She found herself facing a very severe, very angry woman. And she was walking nearer and nearer.  
  
"Answer my question!" She yelled, "Who are you?"  
  
But the scared Catherine didn't answer her. Instead she did what she does best.  
  
She ran. 


	2. CaptainCaptain Sparrow

Chapter Two-  
"Captain...Captain Sparrow"  
  
Now, Catherine Turner may be small, but she runs like the wind. She can run very long distances, too...as long as nothing is in her way.  
  
But this time her path got obstructed. By what you ask? A person, of course. Catherine ran into a man as she tried to run off the ship, and he seized her by the shoulders.  
  
"Get off of me!" Catherine screamed, "Let me go!" She screamed again.  
  
But he didn't let go. "What are you doing on my ship? And why in Gods name did you try to knock me over?"  
  
Catherine didn't listen. "Father! Father!" She cried, even though she was quite sure there was no way he could hear her. She was just hoping it would scare the man and he would let go, so she could make a run for it.  
  
It's not east to fool (Or scare...) a pirate.  
  
"Good God, child," The man said, holding Catherine arms length away. The man finally gave up and let go of her. This resulted in Catherine falling right onto her bottom on the hard ships floor.  
  
"What's your name?" The man, the pirate, asked Catherine as she scrambled away from him, still on the floor. He was a crazy-looking man, with ratty black hair almost as long as hers, and dark eyes that focused right on her. He wasn't quite as severe looking as the woman she'd had the run-in with just minutes before, but he still wasn't the person she wanted to run into at this time of night.  
  
"C-catherine," She answered shakily, "Catherine Turner."  
  
"Turner, eh?" He seemed interested, "What's your fathers name?"  
  
Catherine stood up and narrowed her eyes at the man. "I don't think I have to tell you." She said, sounding very sure of herself.  
  
"Whatever you say." The man said, turning on his heel to walk away.  
  
Catherine followed him. "Tell me your name." She said.  
  
The man turned his head to look at her. "I don't think I have to tell you that." He said, doing a horrible drunken imitation of Catherine.  
  
"Actually, I think you do. I told you my name. I just wouldn't tell you my fathers name. I never asked you your fathers name. I have no interest in your fathers name. But if I did, you could have refused to tell me. It's common courtesy to tell me your name after I've told you mine." Catherine informed him knowingly.  
  
"You've got me there," He gave in, "My name is Jack."  
  
Catherine smiled and followed Jack into the dining area. "Mr...Jack-"  
  
""Captain," Jack said with a loud sigh, picking up a bottle of wine, "Captain Jack."  
  
"Captain?" Catherine absolutely beamed, "This is your ship?" Jack nodded after taking a long drink of wine. "Why it's beautiful! How long have you captained it?"  
  
"A long, long time." Jack informed her.  
  
"I've always been fascinated with this ship...My mother and father used to tell me such exciting stories about it when I was young." Catherine told him with a smile, "My mother told me of a man named Jack. Jack Sparrow. Do you know him? Mother told me such tales of him! He sounds quite strange..."  
  
"Actually, I find him to be very charming." Jack said, placing the wine bottle back down.  
  
"Oh! So you do know him." Catherine said.  
  
"Very well." Jack took a few steps so he was right next to her. "I am him." He whispered.  
  
"You are?!" Catherine was excited. She'd always dreamt of meeting the One and Only Jack Sparrow, but under the impression her mother and father gave her, she always believed he was dead. "Well isn't this exciting! You know my mother, then? Elizabeth Turner...well, she was Elizabeth Swan at the time."  
  
"You mother's Elizabeth? Poor girl...she had such a crush on me. Pity it didn't work out between us. I believe she was quite heartbroken for some time until Mr. Turner came along and swept her right up off her feet." Captain Sparrow looked thoughtful. "I suppose they're still married...What does Will do now?"  
  
"He's a blacksmith...he has been for years." Catherine told him.  
  
"That man was a great pirate..." Jack said, walking past Catherine.  
  
"A pirate?" Catherine turned around and began to follow him. "My father wasn't a pirate!"  
  
Jack nodded his head and stopped. "You know, you're right," He agreed, whirling around to face her, "His father was the pirate...Bootstrap Bill, we used to call him. So if your fathers father was a full-blooded pirate, then your father is half pirate, which makes you, my dear, ¼ pirate." He nodded again, looking satisfied with his answer, and turned back around, continuing to walk.  
  
Catherine, though, was not satisfied. "I am not a pirate!" She exclaimed, running after him.  
  
"Think what you want, dear girl, but the fact is...you are." Jack said, stopping to look at the ocean.  
  
"Mr. Sparrow-" Catherine began, her voice high and shrill.  
  
"Captain!" Jack cut her off, hanging his head, "Captain, Captain, Captain! How many times must I tell people that I am Captain Jack Sparrow? Not mister, not governor, but Captain Jack Sparrow!"  
  
"I'm sorry," Catherine said with a roll of her eyes, "*Captain* Sparrow," She continued, "I am sorry to inform you, but I have only 1/4th pirates blood flowing through my veins. And ¼ pirate is no pirate at all." She crossed her arms and cocked an eyebrow upward. "Simple as that." She added.  
  
"Alright, alright," Jack said, lifting his arms in an 'I surrender' motion, "If you say so. Now, it's time for you to go. My crew and I do have a busy morning ahead of us." He began to push her shoulder. "Off you trot."  
  
"Where are you headed?" Catherine asked him, walking backwards as she was being pushed.  
  
"Oh...well, here...there...everywhere really." He answered vaguely.  
  
"Can I come?"  
  
Jack suddenly began to laugh. He doubled over and put his hands on his knees.  
  
"And what is so funny?" Catherine asked, placing her hands on her hips.  
  
"You...asked...come!" He said between fits of laughter.  
  
"How is that so funny?" Catherine asked, "I'm a pirate, correct?"  
  
"You just tol-"  
  
"And," Catherine continued loudly, "This is a pirate ship, is it not?"  
  
Jack sighed. "Yes..."  
  
"Therefore, I am just as useful here as anyone else," Catherine said, "And I am going to sit right here until you realize it." She sat herself down on the hard floor.  
  
"I really didn't want to have to do this..." Jack said quietly. He walked over to Catherine and picked her up from behind by grabbing under her arms. He lifted her up off of the ground.  
  
"Excuse me!" She yelled, kicking her legs in front of her and Jack began running to get her off of the ship.  
  
"Catherine!"  
  
***  
  
AN: Thanks for the one review! LOL! I hope I get more for this chapter...I do hope it's better than the last.  
  
And I certainly hope that this story is different. I like differentness. 


End file.
